Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus and method for transmitting an image, as well as to a terminal device.
In the prior art, image transmissions between electronic devices are usually based on electromagnetic waves in a fixed waveband, such as Bluetooth, Wi-Fi and infrared transmissions, and so on. In addition, some products in the prior art may transmit data by sound waves, and the used audio signals are usually sound waves with very low or very high frequency. Although such sound waves are typically designed such that the human ear substantially cannot hear them, they may sometimes be perceived as a harsh or rustling sound, and may make people feel uncomfortable after a long time. In general, prolonged exposure under a scenario where a large amount of electromagnetic waves, ultrasound or infrasonic waves are used for communication damages humans to a certain degree, and for sound waves within a certain wave band hearable to the human ear, they are rarely used because they can directly impact on the human ear and can easily cause noise.